


King of Asgard

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Implied Future Abuse, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Loki was King of Asgard LITERALLY a few hours ago.





	King of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I love about the Thor movies is the sense of scale it gives us. Thor and Loki are so old and powerful that their teenage shenanigans on our shitty little planet created an entire religion and influenced so much of our culture that Thor has a whole day of the week named after him. To then see how small THEY are in relation to the wider universe really lets us know how powerful the villains we're dealing with really are.  
> Like, the Grandmaster isn't actually just a funny grandpa playing keytar in his bathrobe. He made a literal god his plaything and didn't think anything of it. He's a scary fucking dude.


End file.
